modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Dunphy
Alexandria "Alex" Dunphy, is the youngest daughter of Claire and Phil Dunphy. She is evidently the most clever and intelligent of the three siblings. Also the middle child to a shallow big sister and a goofy younger brother, she enjoys messing with them when they are rude to her, which is fairly often, taking advantage of their naïvety and inferior intellect by fooling them into believing unrealistic things. At one time she had convinced Haley and Luke that they could charge electronics by rubbing the battery on her head and holding it in his mouth . As much as she enjoys torturing her brother and sister, she is always seems to have their backs, as in ''Undeck The Halls ''she confesses to smoking, even though she didn't do anything, to bring back Christmas for them. She, as a stereotypical precocious kid, displays a sense of superiority because of her erudition, constantly putting her accomplishments on display and demanding recognition for them. An overachiever, she plays the cello and practices lacrosse; she chose to play the cello because she would have a better chance at being in a university orchestra than if she played the violin, as cellos are more in demand, although she does not actually enjoy playing the cello and eventually hated it, saying that she only continued doing so because she does not want to start quitting anything as she never had in her life. It has been established recently in the episode Tableau Vivant that Alex is a light sleeper, as she was surprisingly energetic when staying awake nearly a whole night thinking about her upcoming art project. In the episode Planes, Trains and Cars, it appears Alex is bilingual, as she spoke to Haley "Time to get a new boyfriend" in what appeared to have been Chinese. She is one of the 'proud' children in the dunphy family, but she yet has every need to be seeing as she is the smartest. Relationships going out with tim Family Love Interests having sex with tim Jimmy In the pilot episode of Season 3, Dude Ranch, she met and probably had a short-lived long-distance relationship with Jimmy, a boy she met while on their family vacation in Wyoming. She first flirts with her while Alex is reading by the pool, who is in turn irritated by him. Later, while she is pushing Lily on the swing, Jimmy approaches them and teases her again. Alex confronts him about leaving her alone, Jimmy kisses her to shut her up and leaves. Later on, Alex confronts him about stealing her first kiss. Jimmy kisses her again, saying that he gives her her first kiss back, and Alex kisses him again, saying that she doesn't want it back, before she leaves in confusion. As their family leaves Wyoming, they have a conversation about their distance, realizing that their will be 2,443 miles between them. Jimmy jokingly replies that their distance is small in some maps. Alex calls him stupid for this, and they have a final kiss before Jimmy leaves. She keeps calling Alex things like "gorgeous" and "sunshine". In Door to Door, Alex is said to have been skyping with her boyfriend, most likely Jimmy. Jeremy Reid In the second episode of season two, The Kiss, Claire finds out that Alex has been texting with a boy. She sends Haley to give Alex advice about love, however Haley says that if she doesn't kiss him soon, he will think she's a lesbian, so she rushes to Jeremy's house and rambles on about their feelings and wanting to kiss him. Jeremy is left stunned and, before he is able to reply, the door to their house opens and it is revealed that his friends have just overheard their conversation. Alex runs off in embarassment. The news quickly spreads, humiliating both Alex and Haley. That night after Claire comforts Alex, Jeremy appears by their house, waiting for Alex. He tells her that if his friends weren't there, he would have said yes to his offer of a kiss. When he asks her if she still wants to, she tells him that she wants to hang out with him in person more first instead of just over text, to which Jeremy sighs with relief. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Dunphy Family Category:Pritchett Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Dunphy Family Category:Pritchett Family